character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angry Video Game Nerd
Summary The Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN for short, formerly the Angry Nintendo Nerd, often abbreviated as simply Nerd, and the F---ing Nerd, real name is James Rolfe) is the title character and main protagonist of the Angry Video Game Nerd YT series. In most episodes, he reviews a different variety of poorly made video games, he does this by complaining and overreacting while often shouting and swearing at the graphics, controls, difficulty, music, quality, or gameplay. Since episode 25 of the Board James series, many viewers believe that the AVGN and Board James character are the same person, however, James Rolfe has said that he sees the two characters as separate existences rather than Board James' split personality. A possible explanation could be that Board James are hallucinating that he's a nerd. Power and Stats Key: Main Series | Universe Fused | AVGN Adventures | AVGN II Tier: At least 3-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 1-C Name: James Rolfe, The Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN for short), Angry Nintendo Nerd, F---ing Nerd Age: 38 (Currently) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Cinemassacre Classification: Human, Youtuber, Nerd, Video Game Critic, "World's most powerful gamer" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Genius Intelligence (Is incredibly intelligent, created a robot and a spaceship capable of dimensional travel.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1; Can survive vacuum without oxygen.), Weapon Mastery, Video Game Physics, Martial Arts (Can fight against Bugs Bunny and others familiar in hand to hand combat.), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and possibly 4; Came back from having his mind being taken away.), Spatial Manipulation (Cracked the space around him as if it were glass with his attacks.), Regeneration (Low-Mid, possibly High-Mid; Regenerated after having his legs, arms and eyes being taken away. Recovered from being blown up by riding into the Grim reaper.), Duplication and Resistance to Dream Manipulation (Has full control in his dreams and can clone himself in them.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt and kill beings made out of data. Can hit intangible beings.), Energy Projection (With Superscope, NES Zapper and Laser Scope.), Size Manipulation and Large Size (Types 2; Can enlargen himself to be larger than skyscrapers.), Probability Manipulation (Accidentally beat the Legend of Zelda 2 with the Power Glove, got the gold Nintendo World Championship cartridge accidentally in an Ebay purchase; Lloyd Kaufman, Mccauly Culkin and the Pepsi TV game guy all came to his room to the respective games he was playing, when he hit Keith against the chimney with a golf club bricks came down and he caught fire; is generally able to manipulate the odds in his reviews.), Heat Vision (With the Superman 64 cartridge.), Weather and Electricity Manipulation (Can manifest storms and lightning in his gaming room.), Cyborgization (Displayed parts of robotics with his Robocop outfit.), Limited Information Analysis (Can analyze if a game is bad or good with his glasses and his Robocop armor.), Attack Reflection (With the U-Force; Can deflected R.O.B's attacks back at him.), Ice Manipulation (Completely froze the Mortal Kombat game cartridge.), True Flight, Light and Darkness Manipulation (Can darken and brighten the atmosphere.), Time Travel and Time Manipulation (Could turn time forward and backwards centuries in Seaman, can travel through time, made it night in Beavis and Butthead.), Transformation (Has transformed into Boo the Cat, and various monster like creatures.), Transmutation (Can turn enemies into NES game cartridges and beer bottles.), Rage Power, Biological and Blood Manipulation (Can inflict fleshlike marks on Sonic 06. Can make games bleed as he shot NES Dirty Harry.), Explosion Manipulation (Sometimes creates explosions when he drops "The F bombs"; can let things spontaneously explode.), Summoning (Can summon Super Mecha Death Christ and Gaming Glitch Gremlin at will.), Cartoon Physics and Plot Manipulation (Can interact with things as if they were a video game and can force this to happen too; can control what the audience sees and alter things in the plot to go in his favor.), Extrasensory Perception, Reality Warping (With Gaming Glitch Gremlin and his magicant; Should be comparable to Keith who can cause glitch like distortions with his punches.), Subjective Reality (Is able to bring Video Game characters to the real world. Is able to manifest himself and game mechanics in or out of the video game worlds.), 4th Wall Awareness, Statistics Amplification, Smoke Manipulation (Can invoke fog into his own room.), Self-Resurrection (Comes back to life in the next episode regardless of death.), Text and Sound Manipulation (His words manifest as text based attacks to harm his foes.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can survive with his Mind being taken away.), Cosmic Radiation and Heat (Flew close to the sun to drop Superman 64 into it.), Pain Manipulation (Can suffer intense bodily harm without feeling anything on occasion.), Fire and Magma Manipulation (Casually slept on lava.), Resistance to Reality Warping (Can somewhat resist the powers of the Glitch Gremlin.) | All previous abilities to an extremely high degree including; Omnipresence (Via Magicant.), Fusionism, Space-Time Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Existence and Large Size (Types 8; Became one with his universe.) Attack Potency: At least Galaxy Level (Caused an explosion that expanded beyond the milky way galaxy.) | Universe+ Level (Touched the Truth of the Universe to receive access to his Magicant and defeated Giygas with "Help from the outside".) | Universe+ Level (Defeated Fred Fuchs, who created his own parallel universe. Easily defeated the combined might of two Satans.) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Defeated Death Mwauthzyx, a 6-Dimensional being who was going to destroy both the Ultraverse and Megaverse by flattening the 6 dimensions into 1 point.) Speed: At least MFTL, likely MFTL+ attack speed (Regularly dodges lightspeed lasers with ease, flew from the Earth to the Sun in a short time frame, caused an explosion that expanded beyond the galaxy in seconds.) | Omnipresent via Magicant (Becomes one with his memories and space-time, touched the Truth of the Universe.) | MFTL+ (Kept up with the Giant Claw, who can fly across galaxies. He was also able to fight hordes of enemies while flying through space on Silver Surfer's glider.) | Omnipresent (Kept up with Death Mwauthzyx, who's omnipresent across space-time and transcends it.) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can rip out spinal cords.) Striking Strength: At least Galactic | Universal+ (Can trade blows with characters on his level.) | Universal+ | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Galaxy Level (Survived the explosion that expanded beyond the galaxy.) | Universe+ Level | Universe+ Level (Took hits from Fred Fuchs, and survived when the universe was destroyed.) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Took hits from Death Mwauthzyx.) Stamina: Nearly Limitless (Plays some of the worst video games ever made, fights various intimidating foes and goes on all sorts of adventures without tiring. Also shouted, "IT SAYS F---!" at a volume loud enough to be heard across the world for several days straight.) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons | Universal+ | Universal+ | Low Complex Multiversal Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is widely regarded as the best video game critic of all time. He has created his own dictionary for the sole purpose of describing how bad the video games he plays are. He's also an expert at deciphering codes and patterns as well as figuring out the most top secret conspiracies. He's also created his own inventions including the Beat the Game button, the Beer Droid, time machines, the Gyromite Controller, a Spaceship, and much more. Despite being a nerd at all, he's also a genius in combat and knows how to defend himself against some of the evilest of villains and even godlike beings.) Weaknesses: As his name implies, he has some serious anger management problems. He can grow mentally unstable when the video games he plays are either bad or very difficult which causes him to swear uncontrollably and drink Rolling Rock. Also tends to have bad luck where video game glitches happen to him in the real world. Once had a great phobia for E.T. for the Atari 2600, but has since overcome that weakness. Others Standard Equipment: Power Suit, The NES Accessory Battle Suit, Super Mecha Death Christ, Pens, NES Zapper, Roll-in-Rock, Rollin' Rocker, Light Gun, Super Scope, NES Max, NES Controller, and Katana, As list of weapons he has: *'Power Glove': Enhances striking strength and grip. *'Power Pad': Used as a projectile resistant cape. *'U-Force': Used as a Mirror Shield to deflect lasers. *'Super Scope': Used as his main laser gun. *'Laser Scope': Fires lasers from the removable scope model near his eye. *'Zapper Guns': Two laser blasting pistols used as back up weapons. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Internet Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Toon Force Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users